The Dracula siblings
by VampiricAngel90
Summary: The story of the Dracula siblings. Malik the eldest and half brother of Ingrid, Vlad, Robin and Avalon. Ingrid Dracula the second oldest and first daughter. The twins Vlad and Robin also known as the chosen two. The third oldest and second daughter Avalon and the youngest half brother Wolfie. This is their story and how you don't mess with the Dracula children. Future vlarin


**own only avalon and the plot. Special thanks yo vlarinfan4eva for cowriting this with me and to Honolooloo for betaing. Thank you both**

Count Dracula sat in his favourite arm chair, reading his favourite book and laughing at the funny parts. The place was quite quiet; usually there was some noise, what with his six children. "Renfield!" he called out to his trusty servant.

Renfield walked into the room. "Yes, master?"

"Where are the children at? The place is too quiet."

Renfield thought for a moment before answering. "They are in school, and Master Wolfie is playing."

The Count nodded. "Ah yes, that's right, it's still daylight outside."

"Would master like anything?" Renfield asked.

"Hmmm some new books would be nice." Renfield nodded and hurried off to get the new books. The Count went back to his reading.

Malik and Ingrid Dracula were sat in History, barely paying attention to the teacher. They already knew everything she was telling them. Being vampires and having the Count as their father meant that they knew quite a lot of things. They looked over at each other: Ingrid rolled her eyes at something the teacher had said. Malik smirked and mouthed, "This guy is an idiot."

Ingrid nodded and giggled.

The teacher looked up. "Something funny, Miss Ingrid?" he asked.

"Not at all," Ingrid said, with a fake smile on her face. "History is just so fascinating, isn't that right, Malik?" She turned to look over at her half-brother.

Malik leaned back in his chair. "Oh, very fascinating."

Vladimir and Robin Dracula, the Chosen Two and fraternal twins, were sat in English and bored out of their minds. So they did what they always did in class while they completed their work: talked to one another through telepathy.

_"When are going to tell Erin that you like her?"_Robin asked.

_"I don't like her like that. We're just friends is all,"_ Vlad answered, lying completely.

_"Yeah right, then why do you stare at her like a lovesick puppy? Hmm?"_ Robin said, his voice full of teasing.

_"I don't stare at her like a lovesick puppy!"_ Vlad protested. Robin just sniggered.

_"Course you don't,"_ he said, still sniggering. Vlad groaned in frustration before the twins heard a smug female voice saying inside their heads, _"Yes you do."_

Vlad and Robin turned to look at each other. "Avalon," they mouthed to each other.

_"Avalon, were you listening in on our conversation?"_ Vlad asked, even though he knew the answer. _"And I don't stare at Erin."_

_"Of course I was; there's nothing better to do besides Maths. Ugh."_ Avalon answered. _"And you so do, in fact just the other day you were practically drooling over her."_

_"I was not!"_

Robin's laugh echoed in their minds. The bell rang, signalling the end of school; Vlad was still looking dreamily at Erin, and Robin was still sniggering quietly as they exited the classroom.

Avalon and one of her best friends, Erin Noble, walked out of Maths. They walked to their lockers and stood there, waiting for the others. "So Erin: do you like Vlad?" Avalon asked, looking over at her friend.

"Of course I like him, he's my friend, why wouldn't I like him?" Erin replied, looking at Avalon in confusion. Avalon sighed.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Erin asked, before seeing Vlad staring at her dreamily. She blushed quite hard and looked down, smiling slightly. Avalon opened her mouth to answer but before she could Vlad and Robin had walked over, followed by Ingrid and Malik.

"Let's go, I promised Wolfie I'd read to him," Ingrid said, walking off ahead of them. Erin smiled at Vlad and gently kissed his cheek before catching up with the others; Vlad touched his cheek and watched her walk away, before smiling.

"You still sure you don't drool over her?" Robin asked, having seen the whole thing.

"I'm not in love with her."

"Who said anything about loving her?" Robin asked, and walked off. Vlad sighed.

Wolfie came running into the room as soon as Ingrid entered the Dracula quarters, which were inside the school. "Ingrid!"

Ingrid smiled and held out her arms. "How's my baby brother?" she asked, as Wolfie hugged her.

"I'm good- I played and helped Renfield."

"Did you, now?"

Wolfie nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Will you read to me now?"

"Of course." Ingrid held out her hand to Wolfie; he took it and she walked into her room to read to him. "Which book?"

Wolfie thought for a second before deciding. "Hansel and Gretel."

"Again? Alright." Ingrid grabbed the book and sat down, with Wolfie automatically sitting on her lap. As Ingrid began to read, they heard the front door opening, signalling that their brothers and sister, along with Erin, had arrived home.


End file.
